


A Date Worth Dying For

by Leata



Series: Dark Sam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Dark Gabriel (Supernatural), Dark Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Horror, M/M, No not eat and read, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Serial Killer Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Not long after losing contact with Dean while away at college Sam started to find other ways to protect himself from the things that go bump in the night. Unable to avoid creatures Sam turned to his naturally gifted powers and magic, however the growing powers re-sparks a darkness and a hunger that he can't ignore.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Dark Sam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809619
Kudos: 15





	A Date Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> After working so much on Jumpsuits I really missed some good old fashion Dark!Sam so [BrattyAngel1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980) helped me develop and edit this brain child of what would happen if a very pagan Loki/Gabriel met a vigilante dark Sam. 
> 
> Also, I couldn't write this while eating so I would suggest not reading it while eating, please mind the tags. Enjoy!

Sam sat leaning his elbow on the bar, his head resting on his fist, his hazel eyes focused on a man across the crowded bar. Sam sat watching him, his head tilted in interest. He'd chosen this club after catching wind of something preying on his fellow college students around the bars and clubs surrounding Stanford. Sam turned his head away from his main suspect when the young bartender placed his drink in front of him. Sam offered a bright smile to the young woman, thanking her with warm eyes before she winked and turned away to the next customer. 

Sam swirled the amber liquid within his glass before taking a sip, scanning the bar after watching her walk away. His hazel eyes found the dark haired man again easily. Sam had come across a string of missing persons across the college town last week. Particularly of students missing that happened to have rather kinky and active webcam performances. Sam had narrowed down his list quickly and had been watching the dark haired man, catching him trying to unsuccessfully lure a camgirl a few days ago. As Sam watched the man, his blood and flesh enhanced powers could feel he wasn't human, something blocking him from seeing what the creature truly was. 

A smile spread across Sam's face, one that was sharp around its edges, at the realization. Sam took another sip from his drink. He wasn't above feeding on humans but there was often little power from them. Humans weren't for power, youth, maybe, but not power. Not like demons and the long list of creatures he had learned to siphon power off of in his years spent away from his hunter family. Demon blood was glorious but addictive, and Sam had discovered a pleasure in testing and expanding his menu after the hordes of hell slowed in approaching him. Sam wondered what the thing in the handsome meat suit was, his eyes dancing at the possibilities. Sam watched as the man gained the attention of a young girl across the loud club. Sam's eyes followed the pair as the woman led his target back to the u-shaped bar, the two ordering drinks on the opposite side of the U. Sam’s eyes narrowed on the creature, wondering what eating him would do for him. 

“He looks pretty tasty. Don't you think, Sammykins?” 

Sam's eyes blinked from his musings and dark curiosity at the teasing voice. Sam's eyes refocused on the pair still chatting across from him, before slowly turning his head, still resting on his fist, to face the source of the amused voice.

"Loki." The shorter male introduced, leaning against the bar, his hands folded under his chin as the pagan's curious gaze danced over Sam's face and down his long legs. 

Loki had heard tales of Sam’s transformation from hunter to warlock to something else. Sam's reputation preceded him when it came to who he chose as sacrifices and the treatment his victims received. In the past two years Loki had watched from afar as his fallen brother's vessel embraced his powers and used them to protect himself and punish those Sam deemed fit. Loki had heard of the rise of Sam Winchester, the Winchester busy learning magic and sacrificing his victims as he went. Loki found Sam utterly fascinating. He couldn't help but watch him, had been for a while now, after hearing rumors of the boy that would be king. The one that would reject his brother one day to claim Hell for his own. Loki's molten golden eyes danced as he peered into the once purely human soul, the once bright light blackened and polluted. 

Sam made no move of surprise, his lips caught in a smug half grin. He had known someone had been watching him recently. He hadn't expected a pagan but Loki wouldn't be the first demi-god to make Sam's new diet. Sam turned his head away from Loki, all but dismissing him as Sam felt the soul deep stare. Everyone always looked; it had stopped bothering him a long time ago. Sam refocused on his meal, letting the pagan get his fill of the raging darkness at his core. Sam knew his soul was becoming more twisted by the day and swirling with power. Sam frowned as he refocused on the woman, knowing what to look for at the appearance of a trickster god. 

_An Illusion_ , Sam thought with an inwards sigh of annoyance as he watched his meal being entranced by a woman made of Loki's magicks. 

“Come to join me for dinner or interrupt it?” Sam questioned, his voice light as he sat back in the bar chair. Sam's free hand falling into his lap, not looking back at the demi-god as he spoke, taking a sip of his alcohol. 

Loki chuckled, waving his hands in front of himself. "Of course not! Wouldn't dream of getting between you and a meal, chompers." Loki teased, smirking as his eyes looked away from him to Sam's intended power snack.

Sam watched as the illusion draped herself over the broad chested creature, a smirk dancing on his lips at Loki's playful words. He glanced back to the god raising an eyebrow. 

"Then can I ask what you're doing here then Loki?" Sam's eyes were wide as he frowned watching the other with a pout. “It's not very polite to steal someone's toys.” 

Loki hummed, leaning more on the bar, bending slightly against it. Loki's smile turned smug as he felt Sam's eyes roll down the curve of Loki's back and dark jeans covered ass. Loki couldn’t help but be curious and intrigued by the rogue warlock with an interesting sense of humor and choice of victims. Loki had come to satisfy his curiosity, and he fully intended to, but as Loki looked over his shoulder catching the soft exploring eyes of Samuel Winchester, Sam wasn’t what he had expected. Loki’s mischief filled eyes danced as he looked over the sweet, playful and calm man sitting next to him. The powerful cruel man sitting and complaining to him in a put upon voice and soft puppy dog eyes. Sam wasn’t what Loki had expected. 

“I could say I didn’t know.” Loki hummed, watching Sam over his shoulder tilting his hips to the side, smirking as Sam watched the motion. 

“That would be a lie and a bad one.” Sam stated, his smile was sweet and warning all at once. Sam's eyes rolled over the rolling hips and curve of Loki's back with an appreciative hum. "You’ve been here for a week or so.” 

“Well your ass is fun to watch.” Loki smirked when his flirt raised a chuckle from the warlock next to him. "I saw that demon that you crossed paths with; how could I not sit back and enjoy the show?”

Sam looked to the pair as the illusion and the man walked out the back of the loud bar. “Did you enjoy it?” Sam looked back to Loki with dark hazel eyes, a taunting smirk widening his smile, showing more teeth. 

“Very much so.” Loki said in a low voice, licking his own lips slowly, watching the sparkling hazel as it swirled with something darker. 

Sam’s eyes watched the deliberate movement before his focus dashed to where the two had left. Sam was wanting to punish something, needing to fill the craving his powers demanded more than anything. Loki smirked following his gaze before he continued in the same husky, teasing voice.

“Perhaps we could work together on one, Sammich. Have a little fun. You can’t tell me that you're not bored. School's out for the summer, we could have a lot of fun. You and me.” Loki said, looking over Sam's hungry gaze as he focused on the back alley door. 

Sam looked back to Loki. Hazel eyes rolling over the short length of his body and the hungry promising look in the trickster's eyes. Sam finished his drink slowly, not looking away from Loki as he did. Sam placed the glass down on the bar, his sharp smile turning sweet once more, raising his left hand motioning for Loki to lead the way.

“Age before beauty then, sweet pagan.” Sam's voice was teasing, nodding his head towards the back door.

Loki narrowed his eyes at him, a smile still teasing on his lips as he pushed off from the bar. He turned without a word, making his way across the crowded space and out the back door. Loki didn’t have to turn to see if Sam was following him, the tall man had wrapped his hands tightly around Loki’s sides. Sam's front pressed close against Loki’s shorter vessel, not stepping back even when they were outside of the bar.

“Show me your trick, trickster.” Sam hummed, bending slightly to whisper it into Loki’s ear. 

Loki blinked at the hot breath and mouth suddenly sucking on the crest of his ear, turning to Sam quickly. This is what he had expected, the look of amusement and cold interest. The threat was clear in the dazzling hazel eyes. Sam watched Loki, his fingers dancing over Loki's hips as his mouth pulled away from Loki's bitten ear. 

Sam wouldn’t deny that he had started to get bored with his own jokes and games. With the coming summer Sam craved movement and not staying around campus to hunt for food. The demon Loki had witnessed was an uncommon treat. The demon had made the mistake of trying to convince Sam of his destiny as a servant of Hell. The demon's blood had been perfection, but playing with his food and knowing he had an audience, that had been the new thrill for Sam. If Loki could be amusing and have a vessel as tempting as his, Sam could see a wonderful partnership. Sam hummed, licking his lips of the speck of blood from them, stepping back out of Loki’s space. If not, Loki would be a fine meal. Sam stood tall, crossing his arms over his chest, watching the short demi-god. 

"Actually, I planned something special just for you tall, dark, and sexy." Loki said turning back to Sam and snapping his fingers. 

Sam didn't flinch as Loki moved them through space, transporting them away from the bar. Sam pivoted slightly looking around the drab walls of the small room, finding the room bare before his hazel eyes found the dark haired man laid out on a metal table. Loki smiled, winking at Sam over his shoulder as he walked closer to the unconscious creature.

"I heard you're a fan of serial killers." Loki said, poking the unconscious man as he bent over him in the dim room. "So I thought you'd enjoy a little Jack the Ripper." Loki hummed motioning to the surgical equipment laid over on the only other surface in the room.

Sam's hazel eyes flashed black with interest, the irony making him laugh. The black eyes roamed over the equipment before Sam looked back to the creature as it made a muffled sound. The creature’s body was paralyzed by the kiss he had received from Loki's illusion upon walking out of the safety of the bar. Sam walked slowly towards Loki and his newest toy; his dark grin only widening as their target's eyes bounced around his sockets trying to figure out what was going on but unable to move, scream nor turn his head to see the two talking around him. 

Loki smiled, watching as Sam stalked his way closer, licking over his lips as he watched Sam. Loki let out a hum as he looked down at Sam's next meal, grabbing the creature's head and turning it gently. Loki letting him see the being that would cut him to pieces. 

"I would love to be your Ripper, Loki." Sam's words were a low growl as he locked his eyes onto the being that dripped of fear. 

Sam's long fingers reached for the scalpel, flipping the blade between his fingers. His black eyes watched the blade, snapping his own fingers and causing the man's high end clothes to vanish from his lame body. 

Loki hummed, his eyes focused on Sam, licking his lips and leaning forward as Sam stopped beside the man. As the demi-god leaned forward he cradled the back of the creature's head, tilting his head back as Sam sliced into the man's throat, cutting through his vocal cords and down to the bone. Mumbled words rushed out of Sam's lips as he watched the dark red flow of blood trickle onto the creature's chest. The spell would keep the creature alive until he finished playing, no matter what wounds Sam inflicted. Sam’s black eyes watched the flowing blood, waving a hand to bring a bin into existence under the table. Sam was unwilling to waste a single drop of the crimson nectar. His smirk danced as he bent to lick and suck on the man's gushing wound. Sam groaned at the small taste before gulping down the blood that flowed freely with a low rumble from his chest. 

_Incubus_ , with a taste Sam's powers realized what he had captured. His bloody smirk darkened as he looked at the demon whose eyes finally snapped black at being found out. 

"What a clever little devil you are. Trying to hide from me?" Sam purred, licking his lips as dark blood dripped down his chin. Sam tutted at the demon laid out before him, trapped in his vessel by Loki's hold. "You won't be the first incubus I've taken but you certainly are the oldest with that little cloaking trick of yours." The power would be a nice addition to his collection.

"Naughty, naughty." Loki cooed his fingers stroking through the demon's hair with a chuckle, binding his pagan given powers tighter around the demon. 

Loki's golden gaze didn't move from Sam as he cut down the demon's chest. Blood spilling out from the long incision that ended at the demon's pelvis. The demon’s eyes closed tightly against the pain of the sharp knife as it sliced down his chest and abdomen, unable to scream. Sam licked over the blood, his tongue following the trail of blood down the demon’s open chest. The warlock moaned at the addictive finely aged blood that flowed from the long slash. Loki watched as Sam’s eyes focused on the body under his tongue. Sam’s fingers dug into the cut open chest, using his nails to peel the skin back, ripping the wound further apart. Loki’s eyes danced, hearing the sound of ribs cracking as Sam dug into the gurgling demon’s body. Sam used his hands to display the organs he was so interested in, letting the blood spray and drip into the waiting bin below. 

Loki licked his lips as his gold eyes danced as blood splattered over them both. Loki could feel the warm liquid spray over his jacket and his vessel’s lips and cheeks. Loki’s whiskey eyes sparkled with green at the warm blood and Sam’s blood painted face. The younger man’s face was freckled with specks and blotches of dark blood. Sam’s hands and chin were already dripping as he reached back for the scalpel to free the organs he craved the most. Sam’s raspy voice was full of an urgent hunger, muttering another spell as he ignored the still breathing lungs and beating heart for the demon's liver, stomach and intestines. 

"Be a good little pagan and get me a container." Sam said without looking away from his spurting task. 

"Of course, Ripper dear." Loki purred at the carnage that was Sam Winchester, his fingers snapping to comply. 

Sam smirked, a dark feral grin as he sliced the mute demon's liver free before disemboweling him. Sam’s knife work impeccable as he dissected the split open demon, filling the large tub with the organs he freed. Sam was going to drag out his newest demon meal for as long as possible. Sam fully planned to savor the aged taste this time instead of gorging himself on the delicacy. Loki watched, his lips slightly parted at Sam’s sharply honed control. 

The small room echoed with the sounds of Sam's scalpel severing tissue and the splat of a new organ being added to his tub. The pitter of blood as it dripped into the filling bin under the table adding to the macabre chorus of squelching, cutting, and weak gurgles. Sam seemed to find a melody amongst the sounds, humming a soft tune as he emptied out most of the demon’s organs. Sam licked over his bloody fingers with a moan. Loki watched each lick hungrily, his eyes consumed by his pagan powers, hungry for a meal of something else. The rumors weren’t untrue, Sam was ruthless to those claimed. He wasted nothing, was distracted by nothing in his dark addiction.

"I think Jack loved to disfigure as well, didn't he, my dark chocolate cherry?" Loki purred, wiping a finger through the blood covering on his cheek, licking his finger and sucking it into his mouth with a purr at the burning taste of the old demon’s blood. 

Sam nodded as his charcoal eyes swirled with power. "That he did, my little pagan." Sam looked over the weak beating heart and struggling lungs before his adept fingers brought the bloody scalpel down on the demon's cock, chopping it off in measured chunks of weak spurting blood. Sam's fingers hummed, tossing the pieces into his tub. "Would you like to do the honors of harvesting its eyes?" Sam said busying himself with slicing the demon's blood covered groin taking his testicles as well.

Loki grinned widely, tilting the demon's loosely attached head back with a squelch of blood, his nails digging into the sides of his ashen face. The demon's eyes closed tightly against the pain racking through his useless body. The spell kept his vessel somewhat functional as Sam worked, the demon's fading mind flooded with pain. 

"Now now my ripper wants your peepers and I'm entitled to oblige." Loki tutted, booping the demon on the nose. "If you don't open I'll just have to cut off your eyelids, so come now. Open up." 

The demon let out a garbled sound, the spell keeping him conscious throughout Sam's meal. Loki watched as the demon's eyes fluttered only for them to shut once more. Loki sighed, pouting in his disappointment. 

"Let me help." Sam said with a deep smirk, reaching his hands back into the demon's chest. Ripping out a large chunk of the demon's blood filled lungs, Sam licked his lips as his body hummed, craving more than just a taste of the sex demon's blood. The effect of ripping out the large chunk was instant, the demon's eyes snapping open as he gasped for air through his slashed windpipe. 

"There you are!" Loki cheered scooping the two orbs out with delight chuckling darkly as Sam moaned around his bite.

Sam watched as Loki used his fingers to rip and pull the eye from the socket. Sam chewed his dripping bite as Loki's green eyes shone brighter. Loki looked back at Sam with a wink as he sliced the nerve endings of the eye with his sharpened nail before tossing it into Sam's leftover box. Sam let out a low growl at the aged bitter taste of the old demon's blood soaked tissue and Loki's playful gore filled display.

Unable to hold back the boiling need within him any longer, Sam lunged forward, forsaking his scalpel, and digging into the open chest cavity with his bare hands. His teeth and hands ripping the demon's struggling lungs as he groaned at the taste. Loki watched with bated breath as the dark warlock ingested the demon's lungs bit by bit. Sam's plump lips stained with blood as he tore the heart from the demon biting down on it with vigor. Loki watched as the blood rushed from between Sam's long fingers with a groan. Golden eyes rolled down the growling blood high man, looking over Sam's blood soaked shirt. 

Sam moaned as he snapped his head back standing straight and panting once he had finished the remaining organs left inside of the pale body. Loki let out a moan looking over Sam's blood red lips, following the blood that coated Sam's throat down his chest. The pagan licked his lips at the heaving tight muscles of Sam's chest, his muscles clearly defined by the blood soaked shirt. Loki groaned when his eyes traveled lower landing on Sam's blood splattered bulge under Sam's tight blue jeans. Sam's shoulders heaved grunting as his powers absorbed the sex demon's blood and blackened soul, robbing and consuming everything the demon had to give. Sam's mind flying at the boost and high, closing his eyes with a bliss filled smile; enjoying the rush. 

Sam licked his blood soaked fingers picking the bits of flesh from them as he went. Loki purred watching the tall man enjoy his meal, feeling the surge within Sam. The dark soul twisting further within him, power bubbling within it. Sam let out a low groan, his original craving satisfied. Sam's black eyes snapped open to Loki, watching him with a predatory grin, setting his eyes on a new target.

Loki groaned, a shiver rolling down his spine, his eyes not looking away from the blood soaked warlock. "Hungry for something else, dark chocolate?" 

"Mm" Sam hummed out with a slow nod, his eyes blinking back to hazel as he trailed them over the demi-god's teasing smirk. 

In a blink Sam was behind him, Loki arching back towards the hard body that had suddenly pressed against his back. Sam smirked, pulling Loki's ass tight to his hips, his smile widening as Loki rolled his hips back into the outline of his thick cock. 

"Let's see if you can keep up, little pagan." Sam said his voice a rasp against Loki's ear, trapping Loki against the table and his hips. 

Loki groaned as he felt Sam's blood covered hands grope greedily at his chest. Loki arched to the wet hands as they pulled out his shirt from his pants, near ripping it off of him. Sam released a hum, running his fingers under Loki's torn shirt. The demi-god groaned as the wet fingers trailed over his body, leaving a bloody trail down his sides. Loki leaned back against Sam's taller body, grinding his ass against Sam's clothed cock. Sam groaned, running his tongue over the blood staining Loki's neck. Sam rolled his hips against Loki's ass, groaning at the tingle of each drop as he licked Loki's neck clean. Loki let out a hum tilting his head to the side for Sam as warlock's fingers moved lower. Sam ripped the belt from Loki's jeans as he suckled and licked over his neck, his hands shoving down Loki's pants and boxers. 

Sam licked over his red lips at the sight of Loki's firm round ass. Loki's hips bucked against the table when his hard cock was roughly freed, kicking off his shoes and pants in his haste. Sam's fingers dug into the soft cheeks as he leaned back to watch Loki's hips thrust back into Sam's hands. Sam let out an appreciative groan, grinding his throbbing jean covered cock against Loki's bare ass. Sam blinking away the rest of Loki's clothes with a thought. 

Loki shuddered as the cold air hit his vessel. "Fuck me." Loki said in a moaned breath, pushing the drained mangled corpse further down the blood soaked table. 

"My plan, sweet little pagan." Sam said smirking as he shoved Loki down on the table, bending the god over the edge.

Sam's eyes flashed black, his eyes catching on the tub of blood still sitting under the table. He pulled back for a moment, making the god whine at the loss of Sam's still clothed bloody body against him. Loki pouted, watching Sam bend and dip his hand into the pool of blood. Loki watched as Sam stood, a dark smirk planted on his face as Sam unzipped his fly. Loki turned his head fully to see Sam's long thick cock as Sam pulled himself free from his jeans. Loki moaned at the sight, his lips parting as Sam took the long shaft in his blood soaked hand. The demi-god let out a whine at the tease of watching Sam's large cock throb and glisten in front of him just out of reach. 

"So happy I followed you." Loki said in a husky breath. 

Sam smirked darkly as he coated his cock in demon blood. Sam taunted the half god as he stroked and squeezed his throbbing cock in front of him. Sam grunted as Loki's green eyes shimmered brighter, the god watching Sam heatedly. Loki let out a low groan at the show, his tongue dashing out to lick the blood soaked table. Sam watched with a groan as Loki lapped at the pool of blood his face and body was laying in. 

Sam was behind him again in an instant at the trance inducing show. Sam's large hands gripping Loki's ass tightly, pulling Loki's firm cheeks apart and lining up his thick leaking tip. Sam let out a deep grunt as he pushed his swollen tip roughly past Loki's unprepped rim. Loki let out a guttural groan as Sam's thick cock ripped into his vessel. Forcing the air from Loki's lungs, Sam sunk deeper into the tight canal. Sam let out a low groan as he bottomed out in one harsh deep thrust. Loki groaned, on the table, his eyes glowing against his half lidded eyes. Sam hummed above him, his left hand gripping tight to Loki's hips, holding the half god still as he rolled his hips against Loki's clenching hole. Sam moaned, enjoying the too tight muscle as it fluttered around his aching cock, raising his right hand to coat Loki's back with the blood still staining it. 

Loki hummed happily as pain and pleasure ripped through him. His vessel felt overly full as Sam held him down, arching to the warm liquid that soaked into his skin. Loki let out a low moan as Sam ground against him, the only warning he received before Sam dragged his long cock out of him and slammed back fully into him. Sam moaned lowly, thrusting hard and fast into Loki, his blood burning at the smell of demon blood still filling the air, the taste of the demon still lingering on his tongue and the feeling of Loki clenched tightly around his cock. 

"Scream for me Loki." Sam's voice rough as his hips set a pounding pace, slamming his right hand down on the table as he bent forward. 

Loki let out a cry as Sam drilled into him harder. His eyes rolling, as pleasure ignited into his vessel, the demon's blood burning hot through his prostate with every thrust. Loki groaned, his cock throbbing against the blood covered table, grinding against it with every thrust from Sam. Loki panted against the table, his fingers clenching tight around the edges. 

"Harder, demon boy." Loki groaned out needing more, the smell and feeling of fresh blood making his head and pagan powers swim with need. 

Sam moaned, lifting Loki and pulling from him. Loki whined as Sam left him torn and open only to be turned over and putting his blood covered chest and cock on display. Sam moaned at the sight, shoving back into him and wiping his hands through the smeared blood coating Loki's body. Loki groaned, arching as Sam pushed back into him. He let out a moan at the feeling of Sam's large hands groping over his chest, smearing more warm blood into his skin. Loki's hips rolled to meet Sam's, wrapping his legs tightly around Sam's jean clad hips. 

"Fuck, yes." Loki groaned as Sam started thrusting into him once more. 

"You look perfect like this, my pretty pagan." Sam groaned as he pulled and pinched the god's red covered nipples thrusting harder into him. 

Loki moaned his chest arching to the rough tugs and pinches. Sam groaned his hand sliding lower through the blood, wrapping tightly around Loki's cock. Loki's hips bucked to meet Sam's tight grip hard as Sam squeezed his throbbing cock. Loki moaned lowly, the table shaking with each prostate teasing thrust, lost between the pulls on his nipple, tight grip on his cock and the pounding into his entrance. 

Sam groaned at the smell of blood and death and Loki, his thrusts gaining speed as he got closer to his blood fueled orgasm. Loki gasped, clawing at the table as he moved with Sam, chasing his own quickly approaching orgasm, his toes curling against Sam's lower back. His heels dragging Sam closer and deeper with a moan. Sam let out a growl as he came hard and deep into Loki, squeezing and jerking Loki's curved cock. Loki let out a loud cry, cumming hard into Sam's hand and over his bloodied chest with a curse. 

Loki groaned his eyes rolling, humming happily, his fingers slowly unclenching from the dents he had left in the table beneath him. Loki's eyes rolled to Sam who was laying over him. The barely human man's elbow was resting on the table with his smug face held up by his fist. Sam hummed, his hazel eyes soft as he looked over Loki's blissful, blood smeared face. 

"We're going to have a fun summer, Loki." Sam said softly, raising his left hand to swipe through the cum and blood on Loki's stomach.

Loki let out a groan at the sight of the happy boyish smile and dancing hazel eyes as Sam licked and sucked his fingers clean. 

"Oh Sammykins, we're going to have the best summer." Loki said, licking his lips as he watched Sam. "How 'bout you clean your sweet little pagan up and we find your next meal?" 

Sam smiled wide, his dimples lighting up his blood stained cheeks. Loki wasn't going to stand a chance this summer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you'd like to follow me for updates, previews or just to chat you can find me on Tumblr [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com) and find the amazing here [BrattyAngel1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980) on Ao3! ❤️


End file.
